A Taste Of Something Different
by skatchik34
Summary: yuri GirlXGirl HaruhiXRenge What Happens when Haruhi has to stay late and fix up her video piece? Will it last? Review Please, my first published lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CHARACTERS…but man Haruhi is my dream girl lol

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CHARACTERS…but man Haruhi is my dream girl lol

**Chapter 1.**

"Haruhi, do you know where Renge is?" Hunni Looked up at Haruhi's disheveled appearance.

"Umm, I don't Hunni why?" Haruhi looked down at Hunni with big innocent eyes.

"Cause you were the last one to see Renge, you guys were working on the tape for her great movie idea"

"Hunni I was just trapped in the Host Room all night, I have no idea where anybody is."

"Ok well if you see her please tell me or Takashi, I have to ask her something important about the video"

"Ok."

Haruhi watched Hunni walk away and breathes a very much needed sigh of relief. She looks behind her at Renge's room and walks quickly toward the door to the outside world so she can change into nicer clothes for school before it starts.

Yesterday before the host club closed:

"Haruhi, did you happen to finish that video clip that I asked you to finish?"

"No Renge I couldn't because I've had to work on all these other projects for school, I'll try to get to it later ok?"

"Haruhi I need you to stay after today then cause the video will be done by tomorrow probably."

"ARGH, Ok fine I'll stay after with you today and finish it, Christ, why is this video so important anyway?"

"We will discuss this later Haruhi ok? Ok."

Later:

"Bye Tamaki, Were almost done so I will lock up the room when we are finished"

Renge closed the door loudly and with a huff sat down next to Huaruhi. Haruhi looked at Renge with very tired and worn out eyes.

"How much longer do you want me to edit this clip?"

" I don't, it's perfectly fine the way it is, I was just waiting for Tamaki to leave so I could have you here alone, which is what I have been intending this whole night."

"Why would you possibly want me all alone?"

"So I could do this."

Renge quickly rested her lips on Haruhi's and they moved together for 3 seconds until Haruhi broke apart.

"Renge I'm not gay or bi or anything….but goddamnit I can't get enough of you"

Haruhi leaned in for the kiss and was not disappointed. Renge put her hands around Haruhi's waist; Haruhi responded by putting her arms around Renge's neck. Haruhi's head leaned slightly to the right as Renge's went slightly to the left of Haruhi. They sat and molded their lips together for a long time searching each others mouths for something different or new to explore. After a while they both laid down next to each other on the couch they had been sitting on. Renge was playing with Haruhi's hair and they were staring each other in the eyes.

"Haruhi, I love you"

"I…I don't know how to respond because I've never felt this way for a girl ever, Renge, I'll that I know is that I want you right here and now"

"Then take me Haruhi, I'm yours"

Both girls got up, and holding hands, walked to the bed and laid down next to each other. Both too nervous to do anything yet cuddled and kissed for a while, until Renge found Haruhi's spot on her back. Haruhi moaned uncontrollably and softly, and bucked her hips slightly forward. Renge looked surprised but pleased and dragged her nails across the spot again, Haruhi bucked harder and moaned just as soft. Renge tried to do it a third time but Haruhi rolled on top of her and began to take of Renge's shirt, while kissing Renge's neck all the way down to her stomach. Renge pulled off her shirt and Haruhi started to bite Renge's neck very soft but hard at the same time. Renge moaned out Haruhi's name as she bit harder. While she was biting Haruhi tried to take off Renge's pants but failed miserably and stopped biting for a second while she unzipped them and slid them down revealing Renge's black lace underwear.

"I have a feeling you don't wear those everyday do you?"

"Only on days when I hoped this would happen."

Haruhi took off her own shirt just showing her white bra, and slowly took off her pants one leg at a time. Renge reached up and stroked Haruhi's stomach and grabbed her chest. Haruhi laughed and laid down on top of Renge, while she started kissing her again Haruhi's hands went underneath the strap of Renge's underwear and she started to slide it down. Renge broke the kiss and rolled Haruhi over so she was on top.

"Now it's my turn" she said as she reached behind Haruhi and unclasped her bra. Haruhi instinctively covered her self but moved her arms as Renge guided them away. Renge pulled off her bra completely and Haruhi's nipples became harder in the sudden cold. Renge said "How could I not fall in love with such a perfect girl?"

She leaned down and gave Haruhi the most passionate kiss of the night. Renge's hand slipped in between Haruhi's underwear and felt the wetness almost immediately. Haruhi moaned a soft "Renge" before being over come by breathlessness as Renge sucked on her breasts and slipped a finger in her wetness. Renge started to move very quick and hard pushing Haruhi over the edge very quickly. As Haruhi moaned hard Renge took out her hand and said very quietly "not yet". In a lustful anger Haruhi flipped over again making her on top and she pushed her hand underneath Renge's underwear and started to rub her clit very slowly in circles. Renge moaned loudly and Haruhi began to bite her neck again while rubbing Renge harder and faster hitting her G-spot every time. Renge was pushed over the edge but Haruhi didn't stop and Renge came hard over Haruhi's hand. Haruhi looked pleased but ravenous and Renge flipped her over again and they almost fell off the bed. Renge immediately stuck her hand under Haruhi's underwear and Haruhi moaned from the cold skin on her moist, hot skin. Renge stuck in 2 fingers this time and started to fuck her hard. It only took a few minutes and Haruhi was ready to come. After a few more strokes Haruhi came very hard and long on Renge's hand. Renge took out her hand and licked off anything that was there.

They both lay down next to each other and fell asleep cuddled, both dreaming of the other girl until Haruhi woke up and looked at the time. She jumped out of bed quickly and put on her clothes rushed. Renge looked at her and asked her why she was in such a rush.

"Because I have class in 30 minutes and I need to change my clothes so I don't look like I did yesterday."

She leaned over Renge and gave her a long and passionate kiss. Renge was turned on all over again and watched Haruhi leave with very bad thoughts on her mind. Then Haruhi ran into Hunni and split as fast as she could.

Ch2 will be coming very soon so don't worry if you liked this chapter you probably can't wait for the next one lol. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Another Disclaimer cause I don't want no trouble with people lol

Another Disclaimer cause I don't want no trouble with people lol.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Ouran High School Host Club no matter how much I want Haruhi…... :D

That Day:

"Renge?" Haruhi looks in to the room, everyone else is at lunch.

"Yes?" She answered tentatively.

"Are we dating?"

"Umm I don't know are we dating?"

"I don't know either that's why I'm asking you…"

"Well do you want to go out?" Haruhi looked surprised at the question.

"Of course I want to go out with you! I love you…I think I mean I've never felt this way, so strongly towards another person in my life." Haruhi looked at Renge with her big brown eyes.

Renge made an excited noise and leaped across the room to give her a huge hug and a kiss. Haruhi helped the kiss by making it last longer than Renge thought it would. They held their hug for a long time and then went to go sit down on the couch next to each other.

"Renge?" Haruhi looked at her shyly.

"Yes?"

"Should we be open about our relationship?"

"Well we should wait until were comfortable with it like in a few weeks we'll tell the club first then we will see what happens from there. Sound good?" Haruhi puzzled for a minute scrutinizing the plan.

"I think that is a good idea, you were always the smart one"

"No don't you go glorifying me, you're the cute one"

They both looked at each other and laughed. Renge pulled Haruhi into another kiss, hoping for more than that and Haruhi didn't disappoint, again. Haruhi leaned in and pushed Renge over and started reaching under her shirt, until she heard a cough. They both released each other quick as a flash and sat up on the couch with red cheeks.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" Kyoya looked at them both with a pleased and somewhat smug look on his face.

"We were just……" Renge was at a loss for words, for probably the first time ever.

"We were practicing for a school production!" Haruhi said desperately to him.

"Oh really, maybe I should go see this production. When is it?"

"….ok you win." Haruhi looked crestfallen.

"Renge! What about our plan?" She said in an angry but quiet whisper.

"Well obviously that's ruined." Renge shrugged.

"Kyoya," Renge said with earnest "Please don't tell anyone about me and Haruhi. Please?"

"I wont, I wont, I understand don't worry. I won't say anything as long as you don't ruin the club with this relationship. Haruhi you still have to work off your debt and Renge since we will never be able to completely kick you out just don't say anything to anyone for now. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" They both said in unison.

They smiled at each other and blushed, then looked away quickly. Kyoya smiled to himself and walked out of the Host Club room leaving them alone again. Before he left the room completely Kyoya yelled out, "I won't bring the club back here today were going to go on, a field trip" He laughed softly and closed the door.

"Hmm," Renge smiled "You know what that means?"

Haruhi pounced on Renge and started to reach up her shirt again. Renge responded by moving Haruhi's hand on her breast with her own hand, moaning softly with the pleasure. Haruhi started to bite Renge's neck again and Renge responded with a louder moan. "You know," Haruhi said "You don't have to be so quiet there is really no one around to hear you." Renge unzipped Haruhi's pants in response and ripped off her shirt. Haruhi took off Renge's shirt completely, and started to lick and play with her breasts, making her nipples hard. Haruhi slowly pulled down Renge's pants and kissed up her stomach to her breasts and eventually her face. Haruhi slipped a finger inside Renge while Renge put a finger inside Haruhi. They both started to finger each other with Haruhi on top.

They kissed and fingered each other until they both came, first Renge then Haruhi. They both laid next to each other on the couch cuddling in the after climax, endorphins running through their bodies. Smiling Renge nuzzled Haruhi's neck and said "I love you". Haruhi responded with an "I love you too" back and both fell asleep immediately, safe in each others arms.

6 Hours Later:

Renge woke up first looking at her watch and saw it was about 7 p.m. She flipped around and kissed Haruhi until she woke up.

"Want some dinner?" She said playfully.

"What did you have in mind? I'm starving!" Haruhi smiled and laughed, gave Renge a kiss and got up to put her clothes on.

"I was thinking something like a restraunt, my treat." Renge smiled happily as she put on her clothes and attempted to fix her disheveled appearance.

"Sounds good to me," Haruhi grabbed Renge's hand and they walked out of the room.

They both went to dinner and had an amazing time on their first date. They realized how close they were to getting caught so they were almost in celebration mode. At the end of dinner they both stared into each others eyes and couldn't help but smile.

End of Chapter 2

Next chapter coming soon!! Thank you for all the favoritizings, I love all of my fans 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ouran High school Host Club

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ouran High school Host Club

CHAPTER 3

The next month goes by in blissful happiness. Everyday usually always ended with the same thing. Renge and Haruhi falling asleep cuddled next to each other. But one day the worst thing that could happen to a happy relationship happens.

1 Month later:

"Hey babe what's up?" Renge called to Haruhi who walked in the club room with a huff.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Baby," Renge walked over there "what's wrong?"

"They are threatening to make me leave the school because I haven't been doing that well in my studies."

"What?!"

"Yea, plus the added stress of keeping our secret from everybody is making me insane! I have 2 projects due this week and I haven't even started, and I almost let our secret slip to Tamaki because he asked me why we were always around each other. I think they are starting to get suspicious and its adding more and more stress on me to the point where I just want to be alone."

"Well if you wanted to be alone why did you come into the room?!" Renge looked at her with hurt eyes.

"BECAUSE ALL OF MY SHIT IS IN HERE THAT I NEED FOR THE PROJECTS!"

A tear slid down Renge's face.

"WELL THEN JUST GET YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

Haruhi looked at Renge with disbelief, then remorse.

"I'm so sorry," Haruhi started. "I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care what you meant. Get OUT NOW."

Haruhi looked back at Renge and with a sob and a tear streaked face she ran out the door carrying her bag on her shoulder. She ran into people who called her name and asking questions, but she just kept running. She ran into the streets and ran to the middle of the town. She sat down on a random curb catching her breath and sobbing at the same time. As she sat she felt her heart slightly break apart and she felt total and complete anguish.

"Why did I yell at her," she asked herself. "What possessed me to yell at my love, my girlfriend, my best friend, my angel? Am I crazy? I must be crazy. I need to think about what I said and I need to think about how to fix what I've said because I need her with me, next to me, in my arms in order for me to sleep. I'm going to call in sick to the school because I really don't think I could risk going to see the host club and Renge until I'm completely ready."

One Week Later:

Haruhi has been missing from school for a week and no one can find her. Apparently she had called in sick and hasn't returned. Tamaki wasn't the only one in despair. Renge hasn't come out of her room either and she had been non stop crying ever since that fateful day. Renge came out of her room that day to go eat lunch but she couldn't force down more than a bite or two of rice. She went back early and found a surprise waiting for her in her room.

"What are you doing in here?" Haruhi looked terrible, her clothes were wrinkled and she looked like she hasn't eaten in 5 years. She had hollowed cheeks and deep purple bags under her eyes.

"I came back to say I'm sorry. I didn't know what got into me when I yelled. You are my reason to get up for the next day. You are my angel my darling my girlfriend and my love. I only want you to be beside me to have and to hold until death do us part. All because I love you and only you and me c-can't live without you!"

Haruhi started crying during her declaration of her love and Renge had tears softly streaming down her face with a huge smile that stretched ear to ear. Haruhi had put her hands to her face she was crying so hard, and she collapsed to the floor on her knees. Renge walked forward and pulled Haruhi's hands off of her face. She leaned in and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

She then let go and said, "I love you too and it's my fault I shouldn't have exploded like that, I knew you were having a rough time and I shouldn't have done that to you. Well, while you were sick I finished and turned in the two projects that you missed. Next time you need to tell me if you have work to do because I know that my love can wait no matter how long. But please never do that again. I was so worried I had no idea where you were or anything."

"I know and I'm sorry." Haruhi had stopped crying and looked at Renge with wet eyes and with splotchy red face.

"I think we should tell the host club about us today when they get back from lunch. They should be back very soon so I'm going to get you out of those clothes, and try to make you look much more ah presentable."

Both girls laughed and Haruhi took off all of her clothes and changed into the clean clothes that Renge gave to her. As they waited for the Host Club to return they had some catching up to do. They kissed and felt up each other till they heard the boys walk into the other room.

"Are you ready?" Renge asked Haruhi. She shook her head but grabbed Renge's hand and Renge lead the way out of her room.

The Host Club said nothing while Renge talked and told the story of her and Haruhi skipping certain parts of course. The only person who was really surprised was Tamaki because he didn't see it coming. Everyone else noticed a while ago but let them come out to them when they felt it was safe. After the talk everyone went to business and they all had fun that day no matter what happened. Tamaki was a little shell shocked but he eventually got over it and returned to his favorite part of the day.

The girls haven't fought since that day and the host club had thrown a one year anniversary for them. Everyone was happy so far with the choice of these girls. Everyone knew that it was true love and you can't mess with true love. Haruhi and Renge both eventually started to come out to everybody else and no one had a problem with it so far.

More soon! I have to stop writing for a couple of weeks but don't get mad ill start writing again as soon as my computer gets fixed. I love the reviews and I would really appreciate more. Thanks everybody! :D


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB AND ITS CHARACTERS. and yet i love writing about them

They were eating a normal lunch in the Host Room so they wont get disturbed or stared at. Haruhi and Renge had been dating for some time now, both had lost count of the days and all they did now was count the moments and pray and hope and never stop loving all of them. You could almost say that life had gotten pretty routine. Wake up next to each other, go to school, go home, and tell everyone else that they were doing projects for the Host Club. On nights when they couldn't sleep together they talked to each other on the phone untill they both fell asleep. Life was back to normal after the fight and nothing had happened since then to threaten thier relationship.

2 Weeks Later:

" HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?!" Tamaki came into the room, angry, annoyed, pissed off, and scared for Haruhi. He liked Renge and respected their relationship but Haruhi was still his number one.

"No, what?" Renge looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Someone's been posting these all over the school hallways and lockers!!"

Tamiki pulled out a regular peice of paper that looks like a flyer for something. It had a picture from very far away of Renge and Haruhi kissing. In Red letters it said "Lesbians in Our School! This is an Abomonation and One of Them is a Scholarship Student!! Sign the Petition! Kick Them Out ASAP. We Will Find You."

"WHO THE FUCK WOULD HAVE THE NERVES OR THE BALLS TO WRITE THIS??" Renge yelled, Haruhi just looked sullen.

"They can't just sign a petition like this, it would never pass through the school!" Renge looked at Haruhi for help.

"Yea they can Petition it but the school cant kick us out for being what we are. Theres just no way, It's against the law and it would be breaking the school Honor Code."

"Thats a relief but still, someones spreading lies all over the school and this is going to get ugly for everyone involved."

"We can't abandon them." Tamaki said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"But we can also use our wits, and money to investgate who the hell thinks its a good idea to hurt 2 very innocent, loving people."

With that everybody left the room except for Renge and Haruhi. No one had noticed but Haruhi was silently crying where she wa sitting. Renge noticed but didnt want to say anything to anybody. Renge got up and hugged Haruhi close to her. Both girls started crying harder. Both trying not to imagine life without the other. They eventually laid down and just kept crying through the rest of the days classes. Both puffy eyed with leaky noses and splotchy cheeks.

Haruhi, after 3 hours of no talking finally said, "I'm so scared right now. I dont want to leave you. I dont want to leave the school. It looks like the only solution unless we can cath that asshole that thinks its funny to hurt other people."

"I highly doubt that they will make us leave school. In fact i think that if you left it would make it so they win. Don't let them win and just keep pushing along foreward holding my hand and never letting go."

Renge and Haruhi got up and walked into Renge's room and closed the door for the night. They woke up at exactly the same time, in the exact same manner. They had been facing each other all night and they opened thier eyes at the same time. As soon as they realized the other was awake they moved closer together and started kissing. At first just normal morning kisses, but hungry for each other it got a bit more passionate. They got so close to eachother you couldnt put a piece of paper between them. Thier legs were intertwined, hands and arms feeling each other up and down. Haruhi reached farthest down first. She slid her hands into Renge's undewear and started to finger her hard. Renge let out moans of pleasure that Haruhi loved to use as encouragement. Haruhi started getting faster and used 2 fingers. Renge came fast. She stared into Haruhi's eyes. "I love you, dont ever think that leaving is the best option." Haruhi looked into Renge's eyes, "I love you too, I know it's not an option. It was only a thought I promise."

Renge then flipped over Haruhi and started to finger her and kissing her. They never stoped touching. Renge got faster and Haruhi's moans of pleasure built up louder untill she came. They then laid down next to each other. Still Hugging each other and fell back asleep untill the alarm clock sounded 2 hours later. Haruhi got up first and got dressed since she actually had class. Renge watched her get dressed. Haruhi noticed this while putting on her socks and she fell hard onto her butt. They laughed uproariously together for at least 5 mins. Then Haruhi finished getting dressed and kissed Renge goodbye.

1 Week Later:

Haruhi and Renge had mixed reviews of people. Almost everybody supported them, but there was still a select few that didnt agree with it at all in any way. Tamaki had set up a public speech from both of them this afternoon. They would both speak out about themselves and to the Administration for not cracking down on the punks that started it. Renge was speaking first.

"Everybody, please quiet down. Listen, we are not abominations. We love each other. Its not our fault that we fell in love. I never want to nor will i ever leave her. I love her way too much to cause or inflict pain to her or her heart. I know you guys can frown down on us because you dont agree with it. But don't you believe in love? Most of you guys right now are dating somone in this school. Dont you feel like if you leave that person your whole world will come crashing down around your head and you would be nothing? Thats why im not leaving Haruhi. We shouldn't even be classified as lesbians because we know if we left each other no one would be good enough to date. Please know that when you call us names in the hallways or when you look at us, we aren't looking at you with those same faces when you date someone. Its the same thing. Be respectful."

Renge got lots of applause for her speech, even from some of the people that didnt agree with it at first. Haruhi was next.

"Look, we are who we are. Nothing will change that. Kicking us out of the school would only cause a revolt from all of our friends. You just need to learn to accept us because if your against this so much why dont you just leave. Instead of making us leave your actually the problem not us. Everybody but a select few accept us. Your the minority here. Not us. We may be 2 of the few of the lesbians here that doesnt mean were the minority. Its means we have the most supporters. Our crowd stands stronger than you. So accept the fact or get the hell out."

Everybody that was there applauded. Everybody. Schhol administrators, the people who were originally against it, the allies, and especially the Host Club. In the quake of the excitement Renge grabbed Haruhi, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her completely in front of everyone. Everybody cheered now. It was all in all a good time for people. Girls and guys that had been holding back thier sexuality, shouted out at the top of thier lungs "I'M GAY TOO!!" These people the met in the middle of the circle. The girls started kissing and so did the guys.

Afterwards everbody couldnt stop talking about both of the speeches especially Haruhi's. No one said a word about anybody bad that went to that school. It had become the most accepting school with in 24 hours. But it also has its consequences. People were starting to come out of the closet. But to who, and why?


End file.
